Fishing
Fishing (rybolov) je jedním z prvních Skills v RuneScape. Je to také jedna z nejběžnějších činností hráčů. Umožňuje chytat ryby z fishing spots (míst k lovu ryb). Používá se dohromady s Cooking (vařením), čímž jídlo získá schopnost obnovovat Life Points. Nákup výbavy Rybářské obchody lze nalézt zde: Free to play *Gerrant's Fishy Business v Port Sarim *Hank's Fishing Shop v Lumbridge Members *Harry's Fishing Shop v Catherby *Fishing Guild - pouze Fishing Bait a Feathers *Shilo Village *Witchaven *Fish stalls - Fishmongers *Rellekka Fishmonger *Miscellania Fishmonger *Etceteria Fishmonger Výbava Výbava závisí na typu ryby, který chce hráč chytat. Net (síť)/Crayfish cage (klec na langusty) Všechny základní tyby lze chytit pomocí net (síť), kromě crayfish, na kterou se používá crayfish cage. Síť lze použít pouze v moři. Free to play hráči mohou použít jen small fishing net a members mohou použít i big fishing net. (velkou síť), která přidává další úlovky. Rod + bait (udice a návnada) Fishing rod lze použít proo chytání o něco lepších ryb. Hráč také potřebuje fishing bait (nebo living minerals na chytání rocktail), s každou ulovenou rybou se spotřebuje 1 kus. Lze koupit v obchodech (3gp za kus v Port Sarim), nebo z některých monster a náhodných událostí. Používá se v řece i v moři. Fly fishing rod + feathers (udice na létající ryby a peří) Použití v řekách na středně dobré ryby. Hráč potřebuje fly fishing rod a feathers. Feathers lze koupit např. na Grand Exchange. Nebo levněji ve fishing obchodech za 8gp/kus. Lze tam však koupit jen 1000 feathers, pak je třeba čekat. Lze také získat zabíjením chickens. Každá ryba spotřebuje 1 feather. Members také mohou použít stripy feathers na chytání rainbow fish. Oblíbená místa jsou Lumbridge a Gunnarsgrunn. Harpoon (harpuna) Harpoon se používá na chytání těchto ryb: Tuna, Swordfish, Shark. Lze použít jen v moři. Members mají lepší harpuny: barb-tail harpoon a Sacred clay harpoon. Jejich výhoda je, že je lze nosit na sobě. Members po kurzu od Otto Godblessed mohou chytat harpunovatelné ryby holými rukami. Je na to potřeba o 20 levels vyšší Fishing level a Strength level stejný jako Fishing. Je to stejně rychlé jak s harpunou. Swordfish and Shark gloves will increase the Experience gained by 100 per catch. They can be bought at Fist of Guthix for 200 tokens. Tuna catches will not affect the gloves' charges. Lobster pot (klec na humry) Lobsters se chytají v moři pomocí lobster pot. Oblíbené místo na chytání je Karamja, kde je Stiles, který vymění ryby za bank notes. Barbarian Fishing Members s vysokým Fishing level mohou u Otto Godblessed absolvovat Barbarian Training. Nejdříve hráče naučí heavy rod fishing, na což je třeba mít Barbarian rod (Otto má pod postelí), libovolný typ bait a knife. Je také potřeba mít dostatečný Strength a Agility level. Získané Leaping fish lze pomocí knife vykuchat na roe a caviar por použití v Herblore, což přidá Cooking experience. Poté se hráč naučí chytat Tuna, Swordfish a Sharks holými rukami. Je to výhodné, jelikož tím zbyde 1 místo na rybu navíc Tip: kucháním ryb se získají i offcuts, které se dají použít jako návnada na Leaping fish. Fishing spots (místa k rybaření) Je 5 hlavních typů míst k rybaření: Net/Bait, Lure/Bait, Cage/Harpoon, Net/Harpoon (pouze members) a Harpoon/Net (po Swan Song, pouze members). Net/Bait a Harpoon/net se používá s small fishing net, zaítmco Net/Harpoon se používá s big fishing net U Otto's Grotto jsou navíc Barbarian fishing spots an chytání Leaping fish. Další vzácné typy mají specifické využití. Fishing Trawler Fishing Trawler je Activity pro members provozovaná Murphym v Port Khazard. Hráč musí mít alespoň 15 fishing. Hráči nastoupí na děravou loď a musejí ji 12 minut držet nad hladinou, hraje tým hráčů. Může hrát i jednotlivec, ale v týmu je to výhodnější. Doporučený World je 116. Fish Flingers Fish Flingers je jedna z Distractions and Diversions. Hry začínají každých 90 minut a trvají 15 minut. Fisherman se objeví na populárních Fishing místech a nabídne hráčům teleportaci do aktivity 5 minut před začátkem hry. Nednotlivci hrají za sebe, nesoutěží, ale často kooperují. Odměny jsou experience, ryby tackle boxes. Hráči se mohou zeptat Fisherman's wife na začátek další hry nebo zkontrolovat své tackle boxes. Fishing a Summoning Members mohou s pomocí Summoning zlepšit svůj výkon při Fishing, hlavně při chytání sharks a monkfish. Výhoda použití Familiars je, že rybaří, když rybaříte. Nejen, že získáte ryby, ale i část experience! Navíc mírně zrychlují chytání ryb. Poznámka: Při lovu salmon a trout v Shilo Village, monkfish v Piscatoris Fishing Colony, nebo rocktail v Living Rock Caverns ibis produkuje pouze swordfish. Fishing a Agility Pokud má hráč dostatečný agility level, může najednou chytit dva kusy těchto ryb: tuna, swordfish, shark. Vyšší Agility level tuto šanci až do jistého bodu zvyčuje (viz tabulka). Typy ryb Chycená ryba nelze jíst, dokud není uvařena. To indikuje název ryby, např. "raw shrimp" (syrová kreveta), po uvaření "shrimp" (kreveta). :Ryby pouze pro members jsou kurzívou. Dočasné zvýšení Fishing level (t) a předvádějící Skillcape emote.]] Všechny položky jsou pouze pro members. *Fishing potion, vyrobený pomocí Herblore, dočasně zvyšuje Fishing level o 3. *Fish pie, vyrobený pomocí Cooking, dočasně zvyšuje Fishing level o 3. *Admiral pie, vyrobený pomocí Cooking, dočasně zvyšuje Fishing level o 5. *Hnědý spicy stew může zvýšit - ale i snížit - Fishing level až o 6. *Fishing Cape dočasně zvýší Fishing level z 99 na 100. Následující položky zvyšují Fishing jen neviditelně, tzn. pouze zrychlují chytání ryb, ale neumožňují chytat nad normální level. Lze je použít spolu s předchozími pro větší zvýšení Fishing. *Granite crab, summoning familiar, o 1. *Ibis, summoning familiar, o 3. *Granite lobster, summoning familiar, o 4. Fishing Cape Tento plášť si mohou koupit pouze P2P hráči s 99 Fishing za 99 000 Coins od Master fisher ve Fishing Guild. Lze použít pro dočasné zvýšení Fishing level na 100. de:Fischen en:Fishing fi:Fishing pl:Fishing Kategorie:Skills Kategorie:F2P skills Kategorie:Fishing